Forwards, with Gusto!/Transcript
NARRATOR: "Akira, Lilly and I silently sit on the grassy embankment high above the local town, the breeze gently blowing through the cloudless sky. We may be just a few minutes' walk from town, on a hill just outside its limits, but the view is entirely unexpected. Lilly sits beside me, her eyes closed, as the gentle breeze flows through her hair." LILLY: "This is a nice area." HISAO: "Yeah. I never knew a place like this was anywhere near Yamaku." AKIRA: "And I had to be the one to find it, of course." NARRATOR: "Akira's grin is genuine, but her tone is slightly different from her usual carefree nature." AKIRA: "It's good that you're outta the hospital though, Hisao." HISAO: "Nobody's more glad than I am. I can't stand hospitals." AKIRA: "So, you two going back to the school tomorrow?" HISAO: "Yup." (at the same time) LILLY: "Yup." NARRATOR: "Akira chuckles in amusement before looking back out to the town below, the trees between the buildings swaying in the wind." HISAO: "Pity we couldn't go up north for the summer holidays, or get to Tanabata." LILLY: "I wouldn't worry, there's always next time." AKIRA: "You'll be graduating before the next summer vacation, won't ya?" HISAO: "Yeah. There'll still be college after that, mind." AKIRA: "Going to the same one?" LILLY: "Likely. We both have high enough scores to meet the entry requirements." HISAO: "You sound so sure..." LILLY: "Don't worry, you're better than I in most subjects." HISAO: "I guess we'll work it out in due time." AKIRA: "That's the way. Just enjoy yourselves in Yamaku while you're there." NARRATOR: "Lilly gives a sad sigh at the distinction made between Akira and the two of us." LILLY: "Do you really need to go back to Scotland?" AKIRA: "Yeah. The folks are already out for my blood as it is." HISAO: "You weren't meant to stay this long?" NARRATOR: "She gives her trademark wide grin." AKIRA: "Setting my boyfriend up with a passport took some time." HISAO: "You're taking him with you?" AKIRA: "Just for a while at first. He's a surprisingly worldly guy, so I think he'll do just fine." NARRATOR: "Akira gives an amused snort." AKIRA: "If our father had his way, I'd have gone a long while ago. I just couldn't pass up an excuse to stay with my favorite little sister a little while longer though." NARRATOR: "She leans right and gives Lilly a tight playful hug, cheering her up considerably." LILLY: "It's nice to be with you one last time, though." HISAO: "For what it's worth, I'm in the same boat." AKIRA: "Heh, thanks you two. I'll try and come back sometime, don't worry." LILLY: "It's a shame that the business keeps you so busy." AKIRA: "The place won't run itself, I'm afraid, and I think it's going to be just the same over there. Considering that, I'd better get going." HISAO: "Have fun over there, Akira." AKIRA: "Haha, will do." NARRATOR: "With a slight grunt, she lifts herself with her hands and stands up, dusting herself off as she does so." AKIRA: "Well, I'd better be off. The plane won't wait for me, after all." NARRATOR: "She has a certain unusual wistfulness in the tone of her voice, her eyes firmly planted on her sister." LILLY: "I'll be okay, Akira." AKIRA: "Yeah, I know." LILLY: "Come now, it isn't that bad. You'll be able to see us again soon." NARRATOR: "It is strange to have Lilly reassuring a doubting Akira for once. She really has changed." LILLY: "Goodbye, Akira." HISAO: "'Bye." NARRATOR: "For a second, the dark-clad figure looks down at the both of us, smiling widely. Perhaps more widely than I've ever seen her do before. She lets out a long, slightly wavering breath to steady herself before leaving, but eventually slips her hand in her pocket and turns on her heel. And with that she walks away, one hand held in the air as she goes." AKIRA: "Seeya later, you two!" NARRATOR: "A jazz tune with no beat, melody or direction to the very end. After a few moments of sitting silently, Lilly and I pick ourselves up and dust ourselves off. Turning towards her with a broad smile, I hold out my hand." HISAO: "Shall we be off, then?" NARRATOR: "She takes my hand in hers, with a gentle nod and a smile as beautiful and warm as ever." LILLY: "Indeed we shall, Hisao." NARRATOR: "As we set off towards the school, that wonderful smile engraves itself onto my memory. That wonderful smile that we both share. Our pasts may be scattered and at times overshadowed by sadness, but they're also an irrevocable part of our lives and personalities. Even if I could change a single thing, I wouldn't, because my past was what led me here. That's why, even with all that's happened to us before, and all that may well befall us... together, we'll keep walking forwards. Forwards... towards the future. Our future." GAME OVER Category:Good Endings Category:Endings Category:Lilly Scenes Category:Akira Scenes Category:Act 4 Transcripts Category:Act 4 - Future Transcripts